


Sburban Refocus

by Sketchwright



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Rating May Change, SBURB Fan Session, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchwright/pseuds/Sketchwright
Summary: An alternate story of Sburb, in an all new session disconnected from the traditional Homestuck canon.





	Sburban Refocus

> **Be the Omniscient Narrator**

Many know the story of Homestuck. The escapade that spanned across 4 universes, with a string of children who would simply not take "no" for an answer.

This.... is not that story, not quite at least.

No, the story of the hour today is of 6 young men and women about to embark on a symbolic, and occasionally literal journey of their own. They shall partake in the same challenge as their spiritual forebears did before them...

Enough talking from me, however. It's about time for a young man to stand in his bedroo- ah there we are.

> **Stop being the Omniscient Narrator**  
> **Be the young man standing in his bedroom**

A young man stands in his bedroom, though perhaps less young than you'd think, and today ISN'T his birthday, that was already 2 weeks ago! You can't believe you've lost track of the time so soon. 

What is the name of this young man?

> **Wade Elwood**

Your name is Wade Elwood, and you are a man of many interests. You love OLD MOVIES, anything made after 2000 is IRREDEEMABLE TRASH and no one can convince you otherwise. Your interest in technology is LESS CHRONOLOGICALLY STUNTED however, as the well-used camera and computer that sits upon your desk shows. You also have a fondness for trying to TINKER with your tech in an attempt to understand and improve it, but you usually only end up BREAKING IT. Your most recent break just so happens to the be the speaker on your computer that you are currently in the process of fixing, or rather, failing to fix, _lovely_.

You've been asked to play a game with your friends this week, and you'd rather have your computer in working order for it, even if you _have_ been kept in the dark as to what the game is.

Speaking of your friends, you hear the characteristic ding of the Pesterchum client from your phone, maybe you can get some well-needed information from whoever is messaging you? You put down your phone and sit down at your desk before opening the computer application.

\--adamantineGangbuster [AG] began pestering aristeusConstructed [AC] at 22:14--  
  
AG: hey! what's up?  
AC: Just trying to get this damn speaker working  
AG: sounds, uh, fun. Speaking of speakers and computers and computer games, what do you know about this game CA has been talking about?  
AC: Great transition there  
AG: oh you shut up!  
AC: Absolutely  
AC: World class  
AG: :<  
AC: Jokes aside I'm in the same boat as you   
AC: Im not really sure but I have a hunch that its important  
AG: oh you and your hunches.  
AG: siiiiiiggghhh alright, wonder what it's all about though.  
AG: she usually doesn't start these kinds of things first.  
AG: oh that's actually her right now! i'll talk to you later. :)   
AC: Alright seeya  
AC: Its getting kind of late so try to get some sleep instead of staying up all night again  
AC: I think Im going to lay down myself  
AG: okay, i'll think about it :3, have a good night!  
  
\--adamantineGangbuster [AG] ceased pestering aristeusConstructed [AC] at 22:23-- 

That girl needs to take better care of herself or else she's going to be the death of you. Similarly to your chagrin, this speaker remains broken. It's frustrating but you were never one to lose your patience. You decide you can return to it tomorrow, for now you should probably keep to your word and get some sleep.

You power off the computer and tuck into bed before closing your eyes for a few seconds. Those seconds turn into minutes, then to hours and before you know it your mind has drifted off somewhere else. Somewhere.... familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty short, partly because it's 5am and partly because shorter chapters are more my style. It'll get longer later though.


End file.
